Field of Opposites
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Kaiba is tired of losing. Atem realizes defeat doesn't have to be detrimental. (Genderbent Atem\prideship)


She'd won their duel. Just like every time previously. Would there ever be a time she didn't? Kaiba came in believing with unshakable confidence each time that he'd win. She came in with pride and a cocky spirit that edged near arrogance. It never felt like she believed she'd lost. And even in the beginning she'd projected that it was unlikely she'd take the knee to him. In the end she was right. It wasn't that Kaiba was about to go down to his either, but watching her drove him crazy.

Atem had been a long burning obsession that was clawing at his insides the more he came into contact with her. Likewise she followed him, watched him when he was around and even made attempts to be friends. She knew better but she still persisted. She liked Kaiba. He hated her. …he.. he used to think so. But watching the way she dueled him, commanded the presence of duel monsters strong and very capable of downing weaker duelists- it took his breath away every time.

This past duel had been one of their hardest. Atem had nearly conceded a loss. So close. So very damnably close. He thought he'd had her but she pulled from the depths of her deck and mind what she could and commanded even his Blue Eyes against him for a win. Unprecedented. It hurt. It killed him. It made him need to push her to the dirt. To win some other way. He was seething. Darkness swirled in his vision.

She watched curiously. Her bones were heavy and tired, taking so many hits today. Usually she'd be the one to walk towards him, but suddenly he'd begun a stiff and brisk walk towards her. She tensed up. Why? Why was he coming closer? The watchers of the duel that hadn't left suddenly turned to watch the two. She felt rooted to her spot. Her breathing picked up. Anxiousness spiked as he came close enough for her to have to tilt her head up.

He was daring her to run. Of course she wouldn't. In a split second his eyes glared at Isono and the man got the message. He began shooing people out as quick and quietly as possible. There were still lingerers as Kaiba punctured Atem's personal space with a boot closer. He watched what he wanted to call fear rise in the tight lines of her body, the thinning of her lips.

What was he planning? She didn't know what to say but she had a feeling he was trying to bully her to leave. To back away. She refused.

And all of a sudden he reached out to grab her arm in a bruising steel grip. She flinched and automatically pulled away. Deep sick glee came out of him and his nails dug into her.

"Let go!" Commanding. She had no advantages on a battlefield like this. She knew Kaiba could easily overtake her this way. She'd just never thought he'd stoop to such levels. Had he finally broken again? "Kaiba!" Shouting tersely as his other hand went to her opposite arm to grab her just as tight.

"Shut up." He said calmly in a low tone, eyes narrowing. Though he was suddenly thrilled he exuded careful control.

She felt him pick her up, digging into her skin, hurting her. And then she was slammed against the nearest wall. Another flinch that caused Kaiba glee before she glared up at him, fire in those red eyes of her. "Let go of me or you will regret it." A promise. Not merely a threat.

He felt it. He felt that even in this position, somehow, somehow she thought she'd get the better of him. She was a dangerous woman. She always had been. She challenged him where others fled. She never cowered. Even now he couldn't get her to beg. "Shut your mouth." He'd had enough.

Her anger flooded out of her and into the dome. Kaiba would regret being the brute. But before she could make him he'd pressed his entire body against hers, trapping her, and then bent awkwardly to force a kiss. Her breath caught, her heart beating unevenly so suddenly in anxiousness. She tensed but now not out of anger.

And then she formed against him. His hands slid down her arms, taking her wrists to pin them to the wall to keep her from fighting him in this once he felt her give in- no… not give in. She was fighting even here. He bit at her lips, her tongue, drawing blood. It only enticed her to continue to draw half-breaths in, pitching a soft noise that he'd never heard out of her before. He backed away only to begin biting her jaw line and down her neck.

She tried to wrest control of her wrists back. She needed to get out of this. But not away. She didn't like the feeling of being overpowered this way. "Let me go." Growled. Angry. She really was. He had no right. Absolutely none. But as he bit into the juncture of her shoulder her eyes rolled closed and she moaned, unable to help herself, pressing tighter against him. Her body started acting of its own accord.

He smirked darkly, rewarding her with a brush of his lips against an already bruising mark. She shivered beneath him but still her arms flexed and tensed, trying to get away from him. Would he never get her to submit fully? "You've revealed your hand too early, Atem. You'll lose here. To me." When she protested again trying to cease her anger back he shoved her harder against the wall again. "Accept it."

Her face burned with shame and arousal at the same time. "Kaiba you will regret this." She vowed, though her tone was less sure than it had been a moment ago. She really was losing. How could that be?

A murky bubbling laugh ripped along her skin as he trapped her enough so he could get her hips up and against his. He lifted her skirt, running solely on instinct and hard need. Soon the noise warped into one of his full fledged crazed romps of laughter he was known for in the heat of winning battle. "No I won't. And neither will you." He wouldn't stand for chasing her away. If she'd fought hard enough he'd have stopped.

But for once, one clear moment, he finally was able to read her. She cringed. Was he right? His hands suddenly dropped from her wrists and she found himself grabbing to his shirt as he lifted her hips. Had she always had this desire? To end up this way with Kaiba? She never ran from battle. She never ran from tough opponents. How was this any different?

They didn't fumble hard in awkwardness before he was inside her, her arms going around his neck, head tilted back despite the burning shame on her face. His eyes were dark but open, watching her devolve, melt in his grip, turn so easily into an easily dominated mess. His hips rammed hard with each thrust, pushing her against the wall with every one.

"Look at me." He commanded her and he could see her try to fight it, to fight him. Even now she was unrelenting. He needed her too. It was inexplicable but he needed her eyes on him. "Atem." Rumbled in a half growl with a hard jerk of his hips, a hard push into her, one that got a soft look of pain mixed with pleasure on her face. He didn't stop.

Her eyes cracked open, looking at him. He was so close, she realized his forehead was pressed against hers then. The moment she opened her eyes she saw his. Dark, needy, crazed. "Why?" Why was he doing this? And why had she let him? The question was lost as her breath hitched, her body tightened, she held more. She was losing it. She was losing. She couldn't hold back moaning- moaning his name.

He smirked, malicious, sliding his cheek along her face and nipping at the shell of her ear. "You lose." His hands cupped her thighs harder, using the wall for leverage, sure he was imprinting bruises into her as she came. His teeth clenched tightly as he felt her around him, pulsing. It was too much. But he didn't scream as she had, stifling himself in the form of a bite against her neck.

She stiffened against him as his hips stopped hard, realizing what was happening. She could feel it, feel him, feel his release. It uttered another shudder. Did this make her less? Losing this way, to him, what would become of her. He pressed her still to the wall tightly even after, and seemed unrelenting- possibly unable to move. Her eyes closed again.

He felt her relax against him. Accepting it? …accepting him? And then instead of gripping he realized she was holding him. It caused him to tense. She was relaxing against him. How could she be so gracious in her defeat? He didn't understand it. He didn't have the mind enough to parse through it in that moment. All he knew was he could get himself to let her go. He had her now. Why would he? She'd lost. All he wanted to was bask.

It would come later he'd realize the repercussions of what he'd just done. It would come later that Atem would have to fight anxious and fright at seeing him. This one moment wouldn't erase it. But all they seemed to want to do was stay still and close. Her in her defeat and him in his first victory in a long, long time.


End file.
